Kidnapped
by supernatfem76
Summary: Two of the quartet are kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Ties or any of the characters. They are all Tanya Huff's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics.**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 1**

The drive home seemed to take forever but Mike Celluci finally steered his black sedan into his driveway. He switched off the headlights, killed the engine and walked to his front door. His keys slipped through his fingers.

_That's just great._

The detective bent over to retrieve his keys. Something struck the back of his head.

* * *

The intruder watched the man fall after the blow from his gun.

"Sweet dreams, detective." He whispered.

His nervous eyes looked around the neighborhood. No lights had come on. No curious faces peered from darkened windows. His actions had gone unnoticed. He tucked the gun in his belt and placed the detective's keys inside his blue jeans pocket. Grasping the detective's arms, he dragged his body to the car, opened the back door and tossed him inside. After the detective was bound and blindfolded, he jumped into the driver's seat and slowly eased the car out of the driveway.

* * *

**A Few days later**

The ring of the telephone sounded through the office.

The perky Goth answered it after the second ring. "Vicki Nelson Investigations."

"Victoria Nelson, please."

"Can I put you on hold?"

"Fine."

The dark haired young woman stepped halfway into Vicki's office. "Vicki, you have a call."

"Who is it?"

"Some woman. She didn't give a name."

"Okay, put it through."

"Vicki Nelson."

"Miss Nelson."

"Captain Crowley. So what did I do to deserve a call from you?"

"It's nice to hear your voice too, Vicki. Have you heard from Detective Celluci?"

"No. Not in the last couple of days." Her eyebrows elevated. "Why?"

"He hasn't been into work for a couple days and he didn't call. Detective Lam rode past his place and his car wasn't in the driveway. If you hear from him, please let me know."

"I will. Bye."

_Mike always called when he was going to miss work. No matter what happened. It's just not like him to not check in._

Vicki rose from her chair and grabbed her black jacket. She paused in front of Coreen's desk. "I'm leaving for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"That phone call was Crowley. Mike hasn't been to work for awhile."

"Maybe Mike's playing hooky?"

"Are we talking about the same Mike, Coreen?"

The Goth nodded. "True. He definitely doesn't seem like the playing hooky type."

"I'm going to see what I can find out. Call me on my cell if you need me."

The private investigator left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Ties or any of the characters. They are all Tanya Huff's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics.**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! Your suggestions always add more to my chapters!**

**Chapter 2**

The cab parked in front of Mike's house. Vicki stepped onto the front porch. So far nothing out of the ordinary. She walked across the front lawn and knelt down. Two parallel lines. Drag marks.

_That's definitely not a good sign._

She returned to the waiting cab and the hack drove off.

* * *

Pain radiated through Mike's head. Something soft brushed against his eyelids. His hands and feet were bound. _Let's see_. _The last thing I remember is bending over to pick up my keys._ _Someone must have hit me from behind. _

A door creaked. Footsteps accompanied the sound of jingling keys.

"Good, you're finally awake."

The man's voice sounded familiar but the never ending rock band was interfering with Mike's thought process.

A cup touched his lips. The detective hesitated.

_Should I drink this? What if it's poisoned or laced with something?_

"I'm not ready to kill you yet. I'm still expecting another guest."

"Why don't you remove my blindfold so I can see who I'm dealing with?"

"All in good time, detective. Now drink."

His nose was pinched, forcing him to open his mouth. A cool liquid flowed down his throat. Water. The homicide detective started choking. The cup was quickly removed and his abductor thumped on his back.

"Okay, that's enough." Mike coughed out.

"Just making sure you don't choke to death."

His kidnapper's footsteps retreated. The door creaked open and then shut. The keys screeched in the lock.

* * *

As soon as Vicki hit her office, Coreen sprang out of her chair.

"So what did you find out about Mike?"

"I think he's been kidnapped. I found drag marks at his place."

The Goth's eyebrows rose. "Who do you think is responsible?"

Vicki sat behind her desk while Coreen settled in a chair facing her. She twirled a pen in her hand. "Mike and I put away a lot of people. It could be anybody."

The PI picked up the phone. "Crowley, I stopped by Mike's house. I found drag marks in the front lawn. I think Mike may have been abducted."

"I'll send CSU over to his place. Nelson, make sure you keep me in the loop. If you find out anything else about Detective Celluci's whereabouts, I should be the first one you call."

"I'll put your number on speed dial," Vicki said sarcastically.

"Make sure that you do."

* * *

Vicki and Coreen had spent most of the day trying to determine the identity of Mike's kidnapper. Her young assistant had even hacked into the corrections database. No one had been released recently. The PI paced around her office. _There must be something I'm missing._ She opened the blinds. Several streetlights illuminated the street. Suddenly the lights went out.

What the…? _I know I paid the electric bill._

The buildings across the street still had lights.

_That's not a good sign._

Vicki picked up the landline phone. No dial tone.

_Definitely not a good sign._

Vicki felt for her jacket and found her flashlight and asp. She switched on her flashlight and slowly walked out of her office into Coreen's area. Her small flashlight barely pierced through the darkness as she ambled into the hallway. She walked down the corridor. Reaching the end of hallway, she decided that stumbling around in the dark would not be the best course of action. The PI returned to her office. She walked past Coreen's desk.

Someone grabbed her from behind. Her flashlight hit the floor. She tried swinging her asp but her right arm was restricted. Vicki stomped on the person's foot and elbowed them in the ribs. A deep grunt echoed through the darkness but her attacker didn't release her. Before she could try anything else, something pierced her neck. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavier. Her asp slipped out of her limp fingers.

"Nighty, Nighty, Miss Nelson."

* * *

As Henry closed the Jaguar's front door, his keen sense of smell detected Vicki's scent emanating from a passing black van. He sprinted after the vehicle and leaped onto its roof. The driver swerved from side to side. With each swerve Henry's grip loosen until he finally fell off. The vampire quickly regained his footing, streaked to his car and followed the van before the scent trail disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! **

**Chapter 3**

The van drove to the back of an abandoned factory. Dawn was approaching. Henry parked in an underground garage of a nearby building. He scanned his surroundings before popping the trunk and climbing inside.

_I pray nothing happens to Vicki while I sleep._

* * *

When the private investigator revived, something was against her eyelids. Her hands and feet were bound.

"Is someone there?" A familiar masculine voice asked.

"Mike." She said hesitantly.

"Vicki," the detective replied before pausing for a second. "I'd say I'm glad you're here but considering our circumstances. I wish you weren't. So our mystery host got you too."

"Yeah, he grabbed me from my office."

"Do you have any idea who we are dealing with?"

"Not really. The guy's voice sounds familiar but I can't place it. I guess he didn't introduce himself to you either then?"

Their conversation was cut short by a creaking door and footsteps.

"Now that the gang's all here the festivities can begin."

The man snatched off Mike's blindfold. The detective's eyes widened in surprise. "It can't be. You're supposed to be behind bars."

The blond walked over to the far corner and undid Vicki's blindfold. She looked at him in disbelief. "Shouldn't you be serving 25 years to life at the Metropolitan Toronto East Detention Centre?"

Their captor shook his head. "No, that's my twin brother. We were adopted by different families. A couple years back we found each other. You know what they say. A family that kills together stays together."

His eyes panned from Vicki to Mike. "You took away the only person in the world who truly understands me. My brother said he would make you pay and I aim to keep that promise."

He walked to a wooden table with various sharp instruments. His hand hung in mid air as he debated which to choose. His fingers wrapped around a scalpel and he swiveled around. "Who wants to be stuffed first?"

* * *

The muscular man slowly approached Vicki.

"Why don't you start with me?" Mike yelled desperately.

He briefly turned his head in Mike's direction and smiled maniacally. "Ladies first."

Vicki struggled as he grew closer. She was able to slide away from him until her back collided with the wall.

Her terror filled eyes met Mike's. The forty-something man sliced through her black shirt exposing her bra and midriff. Vicki head butted him. He fell back dropping the scalpel on the floor.

He was dazed for a moment.

"Bravo Miss Nelson. I love when my prey fights back."

Vicki's angry eyes stared at him as he cupped her face. He removed her glasses and stepped on them. His right hand formed into a fist and hit Vicki's face twice. The back of her head slammed against the wall rendering her unconscious. Grabbing her by the legs, he laid her flat on the concrete floor before retrieving the scalpel. A vertical red line formed as he started cutting through her sun-kissed skin.

"No!" Mike screamed as he struggled against his bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! **

**c-note hundred dollar bill**

**Author's note: This chapter is kind of gory.**

**Chapter 4**

When Henry revived for the night, he heard a single heartbeat. The vampire pulled the trunk release and slowly lifted the black Jaguar's trunk. Urine and cheap booze instantly assaulted his heightened sense of smell. A ragamuffin staggered towards him as he finished climbing from the trunk. The man's clothes were filthy. His right hand held a bottle covered with a brown paper bag.

The old man slurred his words. "What were you doing in the trunk?"

"Taking a nap."

"In the trunk?' The bum questioned.

"You know what they say limiting sun exposure does wonders for the skin. Less wrinkles. Helps me to keep these good looks."

The vagrant just stared at Henry with his mouth open trying to think of what to say next.

Henry wordlessly removed a c-note from his money clip and gave it to the homeless man. The man's eyes brightened as soon as he saw the denomination. "Thanks, man."

The vagabond swayed from side to side as he stumbled from the building.

* * *

As Henry drew closer to the factory, he smelled a familiar scent. Vicki's blood. All rational thought left him as he sped to the rear door.

Ripping the door off its hinges, Henry tossed it aside. _Vicki has to be alright. God help the person if she isn't._ The vampire followed the scent of blood along with the sound of two heartbeats until he eventually came to another locked door.

Henry could heard Detective Celluci's one sided conversation behind the locked portal. "You have to hold on, Vicki. I'll find a way out of this. I'll get you help. Don't even think of dying on me. We've been through too much." The vampire quickly dismantled the door. Celluci was on the floor in the corner. His hands were behind his back. His feet were bound with rope.

"I never thought I would be glad to see you, Fitzroy." The blond haired detective said sounding relieved.

Henry's eyes left Mike. Lying on the other side of the room was Vicki. At a speed the human eye couldn't even register he rushed to her side. She was ghostly pale. Her abdominal cavity was opened. The ropes which had probably held her prisoner at one time had been cut and thrown to the floor. Her demon brands still bore the marks of their placement. Three metallic pans were to the right of her. The vampire's nose wrinkled in disgust as he observed the contents. The first pan held a purplish red organ which resembled a loose fist. Her spleen. The second contained one of the private investigator's kidneys. The final one contained a narrow white tube about three to four inches long. Her appendix. Vicki was shaking uncontrollably. Her forehead was covered with sweat. Her heart was fluttering trying to compensate for the obvious blood loss. Henry placed his black suit jacket over her.

Henry's anger filled eyes looked at Mike. He clenched his jaws. "Who did this?"

"The twin brother of a guy we put away known as the Marionette Killer. How is she?"

"She isn't doing well. I think she has an infection."

"Don't worry about untying me. Just get Vicki to the hospital."

"Normally detective I would not take orders from you but in this case I will make an exception."

The vampire gathered Vicki into his arms. Then he hesitated.

The detective's brows rose. "What is it, Fitzroy?"

"Someone's here."

The graphic novelist gingerly laid Vicki on the floor, tore off the detective's restraints and broke off the light switch.

"Henry, whoever that is I'll take care of them. Just get Vicki some help." The cop whispered.

The vampire lifted his partner off the floor. "Be careful, Mike."

He sped away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**SRU- Strategic Response Unit**

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! Your medical knowledge and other suggestions continue to make my writing more realistic.**

**Chapter 5**

Moonlight spilled through the warehouse windows as the muscular man waved his gun around checking every corner.

_What happened to the back door? Maybe SRU? How did they find where I was?_ He smiled to himself._ At least I was able to start on Miss Nelson. _

He weaved through the horizontal rows of sewing machines left in the old garment factory, eventually arriving at the doorway of the storage room. The door had been completely destroyed and thrown to one side. Using his left hand, he felt for the light switch. The handle was gone. _What happened to the switch?_ He reached into his jacket, grabbed a small flashlight and turned it on. The blond haired man shined the beam into the dark room. Both his prisoners were gone.

* * *

Mike pressed against the wall as the small searchlight pierced through the darkened room.

_I have to wait for an opening._

The light retreated. The detective waited a couple of minutes before sliding closer to the doorway. He stepped outside. It was eerily quiet. Darkened fluorescent lights hung over each sewing station. His eyes scanned the floor for movement but he could barely see anything due to the limited amount of light._ I guess this is the closest I'll get to experiencing what Vicki is going through on a daily basis with her vision_…_Oh my God, Vicki_. _I hope she's okay. She has to be._

A chair rolled across the floor. Mike turned in that direction.

"I know you're still here, detectives. I could hear you breathing."

Mike crouched down. _I could really use a gun right now. And where is backup when you need them?_

* * *

Henry grasped the rosary hanging from his right wrist, bowed his head and prayed while awaiting word on Vicki's condition. He heard a familiar heart murmur approaching.

"I came as soon as I got your voicemail. How's Vicki?"

The vampire sat down. A grave expression flashed across his face. "She's still in surgery."

Coreen removed her black cloak and sat next to him. Her questioning eyes looked at him. "Where's Mike?"

"Still at the factory." The graphic novelist said nonchalantly.

The Goth's eyes narrowed as her voice grew more accusatory. "You just left him there."

"You know me better than that, Coreen. I may dislike the detective but I would never knowingly do anything to cause his death. I made an anonymous tip to Detective Lam about his whereabouts. The cavalry should be arriving soon. Besides I'm sure the detective is more than capable of taking care of himself."

Vicki's assistant shook her head in disbelief.

Henry decided further explanation was needed. "I would have handled the ruffian but Mike insisted that I leave with Vicki. She was in distressingly ill health so I did as he asked."

Their conversation was interrupted by a masculine voice. "Victoria Nelson's family"

The vampire and Vicki's assistant walked towards a tall black man dressed in blue scrubs. He was sporting a goatee. His scrubs barely contained his muscular arms. Henry wrinkled his nose as he detected the scent of Vicki's blood on him.

"I believe that would be us, doctor. I'm Henry Fitzroy and this is Coreen Fennel."

"Hi, I'm Doctor Winchester. I was able to close her abdominal cavity. Since her spleen was removed, she will be more susceptible to infections. Whoever removed her organs definitely knew what they were doing. They didn't damage any of her vital organs. What concerns me most is her infection. Apparently a non-sterile blade was used and that infection was carried into the bloodstream along with the primary infection at the wounded area. I started her on antibiotics to combat the infection. Hopefully that will also prevent vasculitis, the inflammation of the blood vessels. She is also receiving a blood transfusion for the blood loss. On top of that she sustained a mild concussion."

Henry looked at the surgeon. "What are her chances?"

"I can't predict the future but if she responds to the antibiotics and barring no further complications she should pull through. The next twenty four hours will be crucial."

"When can we see her?" Coreen inquired.

"She's in recovery right now. Once we move her to the intensive care unit, a nurse will come for you."

"Thank you, doctor." They said in unison.

The doctor left the waiting area.

**Author's note: I hope this chapter turned out okay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 6**

Detective Lam scribbled the factory's address on a blue notepad before tearing it off and putting it in her pocket. Four days had passed since Mike's disappearance and they were no closer to finding him.

_Hopefully this will be a solid lead to his whereabouts_.

She stopped at Detective Graham's desk. The stout black man with a goatee was staring at something on his computer. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. "What's up, Kate?"

"Do you feel like checking out an anonymous tip?"

"That depends. Are there dead bodies involved?" Dave chuckled.

The detective stopped laughing after seeing Kate's unamused expression. "I was just joking. Seriously what's the tip?"

"A guy called claiming that he knew where Mike was. He even gave me an address."

Dave Graham's eyebrows rose. "Did the tip sound legit?"

The long haired Asian woman nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check it out." The black man stood and grabbed his car keys. "I'm driving."

Kate lifted her hands in mock surrender. "You won't get any arguments from me."

He led the way out of the Metropolitan Police Station.

* * *

Mike felt like a sitting duck. The darkness was masking his former captor's location. The guy could have easily picked him off at any time. _He's toying with me._ The detective sergeant looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. Nothing. The silence was shattered by a masculine voice.

"Let's play a game."

* * *

The black squad car drove to the right side of the building and parked.

Detective Graham looked at Detective Lam. "Looks like no one's home."

"Maybe that's how they want it to appear," Kate replied. "And we didn't drive all the way here only to decide not to check it out. I'll take the back."

"That leaves the front for me. We'll meet somewhere in the middle."

The female detective grabbed two medium sized flashlights from the glove compartment. She handed one to Detective Graham. They both stepped out of the car. Dave headed to the front while Kate headed to the rear of the building.

Kate peered around the corner. A black van was parked near the rear entrance. The door was lying to the side of the doorway. _At least I don't have to worry about getting into the building. _She removed her gun from its holster and scanned the area before slowly easing inside.

Detective Graham reached the front door. He turned the handle. Locked. _I couldn't get lucky._ He went to the left side of the building to look for another way inside.

Kate's heels clicked against the hard cement floor. _I wish I wore quieter shoes._ She shined her flashlight around the room. Rows of sewing machines.

* * *

Mike heard footsteps. _Too light to belong to my_ _kidnapper_. He saw a beam of light. He inched closer hoping to catch a glimpse of the person. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of metal. "Get down," he yelled.

A shot echoed through the factory.

* * *

Dave heard the gunshot. He scrambled to the right side of the building and radioed for backup before heading to the rear of the building.

* * *

"Mike," Kate whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "Did you get hit?"

"The bullet just grazed me. Who just tried to shoot me?"

Mike crawled to her. "The Marionette Killer's twin. It's a long story."

They heard steps behind them.

"That's probably, Dave." The Asian detective slid a gun from her ankle holster and handed it to Celluci. "Just in case it's not."

The person was almost upon them before Kate flashed her light on them. "Dave."

"It's me. Everybody okay?"

"Yes," Detective Lam and Detective Celluci replied.

"Where's the shooter?" Dave inquired in a low voice.

Mike tipped his head in the opposite direction. "Over there. Dave and I will flush him out. Kate, it would probably be best if you cover the door."

"Mike, I was only grazed. I can still function."

"All right."

The detectives cautiously walked to the other end of the factory and converged on the man's likely position. As they heard sirens in the distance, they discovered he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! I really appreciate all of your suggestions and encouragement. **

**Also thanks to all the people who continue to read and/or review my chapters.  
**

**Chapter 7**

"Where the hell did he go?" Mike questioned while looking around.

"He couldn't have vanished into thin air," Dave replied.

Mike nodded but at the same time thought he really couldn't rule out that theory. _Maybe the guy had a supernatural connection. Nothing would really surprise me these days._

"Mike, something on your mind?" Kate asked concerned.

"I was just thinking about Vicki. He really did a number on her."

Detective Lam and Detective Graham gave each other puzzled looks. "Vicki? What does she have to do with this?"

Mike rubbed his face. "He kidnapped her too. Remember how his brother stuffed his victims? Well, he was going to do that to us for old times sake. He started on Vicki." His voice started to crack a little. "He removed some of her organs."

"I'm so sorry, Mike." Kate comforted him. "Where's Vicki now?"

"Henry took her to the hospital."

And he left you here," Kate accused.

"I asked him to. Vicki was in bad shape. We couldn't wait until the guy was dealt with."

"Well, I guess now we know where the tip came from," the female detective finally said.

Dave shook his head in disbelief. "What I don't understand is how he was able to find you when we've been searching for days."

Mike looked at him. "Well, he is Vicki's partner. For all I know she was looking for me before the guy grabbed her. Maybe Henry simply followed her notes."

Their conversation was interrupted by sirens outside. Mike, Dave and Kate weaved through the rows of sewing machines. Crowley and several uniforms met them at the rear entrance.

"It's good to see you, Detective Celluci." Her voice was composed but Mike could have sworn that he heard a hint of relief in her voice.

"Likewise," Mike responded.

"So what's the situation?"

"I'll fill you in." Dave quickly guided her outside while Mike and Kate followed.

An ambulance was parked on the side of the factory. Detective Lam and Detective Celluci walked to the rear of the emergency vehicle. As Kate's arm was being examined, the Asian woman watched as Mike nervously paced next to the ambulance.

"Mike, I'll be fine. Go and check on Vicki."

"You sure?"

"Go," Kate insisted. "Call me once you know something."

"I will."

As Mike walked away, he remembered he had no way of getting to the hospital. He walked over to Dave and Crowley. His partner had just finished briefing her.

"Dave, can I borrow your car?"

"Sure." He handed the blond haired detective his keys.

"Thanks." Mike turned to leave.

"Detective Celluci."

He swiveled around. "Yes."

"I'll expect a full report once you find out Miss Nelson's condition."

"Of course."

He jumped in Dave's squad car and left.

* * *

Only two hours remained until sunrise. _I still have time _Henry thought to himself as he returned to Vicki's bedside and held her right hand. Vicki had slipped into a coma a few hours after surgery. At least she was still breathing on her own. He closed his eyes, bowed his head and prayed that she would be okay.

"I promise you, Vicki if the law doesn't deal with the man responsible for this, I will. He will never get the chance to hurt you again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 8**

_Damn. My plan is ruined. I'll have to lay low for awhile. I failed my brother. No, I can't think like that. I have to remain positive. This is just a temporary setback.  
_

John Quincy continued through the sewers.

* * *

Mike saw Henry speed past in his black Jaguar as he steered the police vehicle into the first empty parking space. He ran his hand through his blond hair before stepping outside and walking into the hospital.

* * *

Coreen was asleep near Vicki's bedside when Mike tiptoed into the hospital room. His former partner/ ex-lover looked ghastly pale. Two separate IV's were delivering blood along with a clear solution into her left arm.

He lightly tapped Vicki's assistant on the shoulder.

"Coreen," he whispered.

Her dark eyelids fluttered before opening. "Mike."

She yawned before rising and throwing her arms around him. "You're alright!"

"It's good to see you, too, Coreen."

The young woman released him. She became serious.

Mike looked at Vicki before returning his gaze to the Goth. "How is she?"

Coreen gestured to the door. They walked several steps to the waiting room and sat down.

"I wish I could say Vicki was doing better but she isn't. After her surgery…" The Goth began to cry. "Vicki fell into a coma. So far she hasn't responded to the antibiotics."

She wiped her tears away smearing some of her eyeshadow across her face. "Did you catch the guy who did this?"

Mike shook his head back and forth. "No, he somehow escaped."

Coreen's worried eyes looked at him. "That means he could still come after you or Vicki."

"He would be a fool if he did. He is crazy so I guess at this point anything is possible. We'll be ready for him if he does. On the way here I called Crowley to see whether she would authorize a detail for Vicki. She agreed. A uniformed officer should be here shortly. That should give you some peace of mind where Vicki is concerned."

Mike stood.

The dark haired girl's face wore a confused expression. "Where are you going?"

"I can't do Vicki any good here but I can at least try to catch the guy who did this to her. You can call me at the station if Vicki's condition changes."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, Coreen. I'm sure Vicki will be fine." Mike didn't know who he was trying to convince more-himself or Coreen.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Mike went into Vicki's room for a moment. "Vic, hang in there. You never give up. Don't even think about doing that now."

The detective left.

* * *

Henry could feel the sunrise approaching as he sped into the parking garage. He quickly exited his car, boarded the elevator and rushed to his apartment. Locating the remote, he pressed the button. The steel blinds lowered. He rolled onto his bed. His thoughts turned to Vicki as he entered his daily slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 9**

Mike parked the police cruiser near the garment factory. Dave was conversing with two officers. The seasoned detective stepped outside the vehicle and approached the group.

His partner finished the conversation. His dark brown eyes looked at him. "Hi, Mike. What are you doing back here?"

"What does it look like? Helping you catch the bastard."

"How's Vicki?"

"In a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Any leads to the kidnapper's whereabouts?" Mike asked shifting the conversation in a different direction.

"I'm afraid not. The uniforms are still searching the factory but so far they haven't found anything."

Kate walked over to them. "Canvassing the area was a total bust."

Her concerned eyes focused on him. "What's Vicki's condition?"

"She's in a coma." Dave answered trying to spare Mike from having to repeat the same story twice.

"What's her prognosis?" Kate questioned further.

"It's too early to tell," Mike said.

Kate clasped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Vicki's too stubborn to die. Soon she will be giving you a piece of her mind for worrying about her so much, you'll see."

Mike smiled briefly. "I think you might be right about that."

"Mike, why don't you let me take you home so you can get some sleep," Kate offered.

Mike shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried."

"Would you at least try?" Kate pleaded.

"Okay, I'll go home and try to get some rest," Mike resigned.

Mike handed Dave his keys. "Thanks. Keep me posted on the case."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

The blond detective sergeant followed Kate to her squad car. He dropped into the passenger's seat. Exhaustion finally hit him like a ton of bricks. His head still hurt a little but he was sure it didn't warrant a trip to the hospital.

Kate stuck the key in the ignition, shifted the car into drive and took off.

* * *

Kate waved at him and he waved back as she drove off. He inserted the key into the front door and stepped inside. Stopping at a small mahogany end table, he lifted the phone off its receiver to check his voicemail.

No dial tone.

Mike instinctively grabbed for his gun before remembering he no longer in his possession.

A voice came from behind. "Welcome home, detective."

Mike spun around. The man was in his thirties or forties. His blond hair was short but grew a little past his ears. He was pointing his service revolver at him.

"Why don't you stay a while?"

The man motioned him into the living room. Mike held up his hands and slowly walked past him. "If you were smart, you would have been in another province by now."

The man's cold green eyes stared at him. "Not before settling some unfinished business."

He shoved Mike onto a gray couch before sitting in a matching chair nearby.

"So what's the plan? You shoot me and then stuff me?"

"I wish I had the time for that but I don't."

"Let's go down to the basement. On your feet."

The detective didn't like the sound of that but, not having much choice, complied anyway.

They walked from the living room through the hallway and passed the banister. The door leading to the basement was on the left.

"Open it slowly." His former captor jammed the gun into the small of his back.

"All right." Mike slowly turned the knob. The door creaked open.

The detective walked through the doorway and stood on the landing at the top of the stairs. Before the man could fully clear the door, Mike slammed the door on his former abductor's arm. The man screamed in agony. The gun slid to the floor. They both lunged for it. Their hands reached the weapon simultaneously. Wrestling for control of the gun, they eventually lost their footing. The weapon discharged as they tumbled down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 10**

Henry gasped to life. Slipping on his red silk robe, he checked his cell for new messages.

"Hi, Henry. It's Coreen. Good news-Vicki is finally responding to the antibiotics. She hasn't awoken yet but I'm sure it's only a matter of time. I tried reaching Mike at the station but they said he had gone home. I have left him several messages but I haven't heard from him." Her chipper voice took on a worried tone. "I have a real bad feeling. Could you swing past his place on your way to Toronto General and make sure he is okay? Thanks, Henry. I'll see you tonight."

_Won't the detective be surprised to find me on his doorstep._

The vampire went to get dressed.

* * *

As Henry parked his black Jaguar in front of Detective Celluci's abode, the stench of blood and death assaulted his olfactory sense.

He stepped from his luxury car, walked up the sidewalk and onto the porch. His eyes scanned the night for prying eyes before grasping the doorknob. Part of the door frame splintered as the door was forced open. The vampire followed the smell to the basement.

Lying at the bottom of the stairs were Detective Celluci and another man. Most of the cement floor on which they lay was covered in blood. Henry slowly descended the stairs. Avoiding the pool of blood, he crouched near Michael Celluci. The detective sergeant didn't have any visible injuries but internal injuries remained a possibility.

"Detective."

No response.

Henry lifted the detective's eyelids. His pupils were unequal. His breathing was shallow. The man lying to the right of the detective was ghostly pale. His vital signs were absent. A small hole was in the upper half of his blue shirt. A gun was adjacent to him.

The graphic novelist retrieved his cell from his black leather jacket and dialed.

"911, what's your emergency? " A male voice answered.

"I heard a gunshot coming from 511 Eglinton Avenue. Please hurry."

Henry pressed the end button. Detective Celluci began convulsing. The vampire rolled him on his side. A few minutes later the homicide detective became very still.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! I decided to follow your trend with how you display Henry's vampiric commands.**

**Previously in Kidnapped**: The marionette killer's brother (John Quincy) and Mike wrestled over the gun. The gun went off. Mike was injured and John Quincy was killed. Henry found the detective who went into convulsions.

**Chapter 11**

Henry watched from the gathering crowd as Celluci was loaded into the ambulance. The sirens blared through the night as the vehicle sped away. Another stretcher draped in a white sheet was lifted into the coroner's van. The vampire melted into the crowd. He headed for his car which had been relocated before the authorities arrived. The black Jaguar took off.

* * *

When Mike's address was broadcast over the police radio, Kate was hoping it was a mistake but dispatch confirmed her worst fear. Something had happened to Mike after she dropped him off.

_Why didn't I check his place out before I left? If something happens to him, it's all my fault. There's no point jumping to conclusions. I don't even know Mike's condition. Maybe his injuries aren't severe._

Nevertheless, she flicked on the sirens and pushed the accelerator to the floor.

* * *

Henry steered the Jaguar into the first available space of Toronto General's ER parking lot. He ran inside and stopped at registration.

"How can I help you?"

"I was looking for Michael Celluci. I believe he was brought here."

"Are you family?"

Henry's eyes went dark. **"You will answer any questions I may have and if anyone asks, I'm his cousin."**

The vampire's eyes reverted to blue.

The black haired woman hit some keys. Her eyes flew across the screen. "Yes, he was just brought in. The doctors are working on him right now. If you have a seat in the waiting room, the doctor will be out shortly to update you."

"Thank you." Henry walked into the waiting area.

* * *

Vicki heard a strange beeping noise and a light snore. Her eyelids slowly opened. She was in a hospital.

_How did I get here? The last thing I remember is fighting with that lunatic. Mike was there…_

_Oh my God, Mike. _

The private investigator slowly turned her head. The owner of the snore was Coreen. "Where's Mike?" She croaked.

Coreen's eyes flew open. "Vicki! You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I must be on some good drugs. I feel fine. Now about Mike…"

"I haven't heard from him all day so I asked Henry to check on him."

"I'd love to see how that went. Have you heard from Henry?"

The Goth shook her head. "Not yet but the last time I talked to Mike, other than being worried about you he was fine. He decided to join the hunt for your kidnapper."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days. You caught an infection from what that maniac did to you." Her voice started to tremble. "You had slipped into a coma and they weren't sure when you would wake up."

"Well I'm fine now, Coreen. That's all that matters."

Her assistant nodded as she pulled herself to together.

* * *

When Detective Lam arrived, Henry was still awaiting word on Detective Celluci's condition. She flashed her badge and was given the same information. Several minutes passed before a thin bald man dressed in green scrubs walked through the sliding doors.

"Michael Celluci."

Detective Lam approached him. "I'm his partner."

"I'm Doctor Green. I worked on your partner. Michael has a subdural hematoma which is bleeding in the brain. He is in surgery right now to alleviate the pressure being placed on his brain."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Until he comes out of surgery we won't know. I'll have a nurse take you to the ICU waiting area."

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

As Henry walked down the corridor to Vicki's room, he was still replaying Doctor Green's words in his mind. He might have never particularly liked the detective but he never wished him any harm.

Both ladies glanced his way as he entered the room.

"Your ears must have been burning. We were just talking about you a few minutes ago. Did you find Mike?" Vicki asked.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Victoria."

"It's nice to be awake. So about Mike?"

Henry sat in a chair facing her bed. "He is in surgery. Evidently your abductor decided to go after the detective at his home. Celluci was able to overpower him but was injured in the process."

"Is Mike alright?" They asked simultaneously.

"The doctors won't be able to tell until he comes out of surgery."

"How did he look when you found him?"

"Vicki, I'm not a doctor so I really can't comment on his condition. I'm sure he'll pull through."

"Why am I not reassured by that?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's your distrusting nature talking."

"Or maybe you're not telling us everything."

"Victoria, that's all the information I have at the moment. I think you should concentrate on your own recovery right now."

"I will, but that won't stop me from going to see Mike."

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you."

Coreen intervened. "Vicki, you just woke up. There'll be plenty of time to see Mike tomorrow. We'll see what your doctor says."

"Oh, I see you two are ganging up on me."

"Is it working?" Henry asked.

"Just a little bit." Vicki yawned. "I guess I could use some more rest."

"And visiting hours are almost over," Coreen added. "I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Vicki. Henry."

"Night, Coreen."

"I guess I will leave as well. I will see you tomorrow night. Sleep well, Victoria."

"Night, Henry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! Without her suggestions, this story would never have been completed.**

**Chapter 12**

Kate took a deep breath before entering her partner's ICU room. She sat near Mike's bedside and took his hand in hers.

"I don't know what I would do if…" She didn't want to say those words aloud. "I should have asked you out more. But I was afraid of getting involved with someone who still had unresolved feelings for someone else."

Kate gently stroked his hand. "You have to promise me that you're going to fight to stay here."

Her monologue was interrupted by a knock at the door. Vicki was in a wheelchair being pushed by her Goth assistant.

"Is this a bad time?" The girl asked.

Kate stole a glance at Mike as she rose from the chair. "No, I have to get back to the station anyway. If his condition changes, please call me at the station."

"Sure," Coreen replied.

Detective Lam stepped aside.

"Kate, you know Mike's going to be fine," Vicki said as Coreen wheeled her into the hospital room.

"Yeah, I know that." The Asian detective left.

Coreen placed Vicki's wheelchair by Mike's bed. "I'll give you two some time. I'll be back in about forty-five minutes.

"Thanks, Coreen."

The Goth gently squeezed her shoulder before leaving.

"Okay, Mike, you've got my attention. You can wake up now."

Her ex-lover remained motionless except for the rising and fallling of his chest.

"You know how I hate monologues."

Vicki hoped that Mike was hearing her words. After everything they had been through she didn't want things to end like this.

"I'm not going to give you a hard time. You can rest for awhile. Give your body time to heal. I'll be here when you wake up or in my hospital bed if my doctor makes a big deal about me staying here. Just don't take too long. You know I despise hospitals."

Not knowing what to say next Vicki interlaced her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 13**

**Two weeks later**

Mike heard Vicki's voice in the distance. A constant beeping noise. The smell of disinfectant. His eyelids slowly slid open. "Vicki."

She placed a book on her lap.

"How…did I get here?"

"Henry found you and called 911."

"Saved by the vampire. I'm never going to live that down, am I? How long have I been like this?"

"A couple weeks."

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"I'm one tough broad. It would take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

As Mike's lips curled into a smile, his blue eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head. All the various monitors went haywire as his body became rigid and began to convulse.

"Oh my God, Mike!"

Some of the hospital staff burst in and she was ushered out of the room.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Mike's doctor emerged from his room. She was a petite Caucasian woman with short curly blond hair and blue eyes. Doctor Ross was stitched into her white laboratory coat. A stethoscope hung loosely around her neck.

"How is he, Doctor?"

"We managed to stabilize him."

"What caused the seizure?"

"It's a complication from his brain injury. Not an uncommon occurrence, I'm afraid."

"Will those go away in time?"

"Unfortunately they won't. He will need medication to keep them under control. I suggest you come back tomorrow. Seizures normally take a lot out of a patient. He'll need to rest."

"But he will be okay, right?"

"Barring no other complications, yes."

"Thanks, Doc."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 14 **

Mike hoped he had heard his doctor wrong but he hadn't. His seizures weren't temporary. He would have to take anti-seizure medication for the rest of his life. Doctor Ross had him on the lowest dose of Neurontin right now but if his seizures broke through, his dose would need to be increased or his medication changed.

"I'm guessing driving and handling firearms is out of the question?"

"I wouldn't recommend it due to the uncertainty of your condition. A seizure could happen at any time. Do you have any other questions for me?"

"When can I get out of here?"

"I'd like to monitor you for a couple more days. Then you're free to go. Well, I have other patients to see. If you think of anything else, just have one of the nurses page me."

"Okay."

_I wonder if this is how Vicki felt when she was diagnosed with retinitis pigmentosa. _

Being a cop has been a big part of his life. What would he do now?

**Several days later**

Mike stopped at Kate's desk. "Hi, Kate."

"Hi, Mike. Did you just come for a visit or is there some other reason you're here?"

Her partner sat down. "I've done a great deal of soul searching. I decided to leave the force. I just wouldn't be happy riding a desk."

"I can't say that I'm surprised. I would probably do the same if I was in your shoes. I'm really going to miss seeing you around here." She rounded her desk and pulled him into an embrace. "Promise me you'll keep in touch."

The frown lines around his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I'll stop by from time to time. We can do lunch, talk on the phone and e-mail each other." The smile faded from his face. "Is Crowley around?"

"Yeah, she's in her office. I'll see you later."

"Sure." She watched as Mike ascended the stairs to their captain's office.

* * *

Mike rapped lightly on Crowley's door.

"Come in."

He shut the door behind him.

"It's nice to see you up and around, Celluci."

Mike dropped in a seat in front of her desk. "Yeah, it's nice to be out of the hospital." He scrubbed his face. "There's no easy way to say this. I've decided to turn in my badge. I wouldn't be able to continue my duties as a detective and sitting at a desk all day just wouldn't be me."

Celluci rose and placed his shield and gun on her desk.

"I'm sorry to see you go, Celluci. You have been one of my best detectives."

"Thanks, Captain."

He opened the door to leave. "If you change your mind, there will always be a place for you here."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And Celluci? Don't be a stranger."

"I won't be."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 15**

As soon as he left the station, Mike made a beeline to Vicki's office. He uttered a quick hello as he flew past Coreen and entered the inner office.

"Well, I actually did it." He sat heavily on her futon.

Vicki's curious green eyes looked at him. "Did what?"

"I quit the force. I could really use a drink right now but unfortunately medication and alcohol don't mix."

The private investigator closed the door and sat next to him. "I'm sorry, Mike. I know how much being a cop meant to you."

"Just tell me it gets easier. I feel like a part of me is missing."

Vicki could hear the pain in his voice. It was the same way she had felt when she had been forced to leave homicide.

"I wish I could. I think you will always miss it but being a PI has helped me come to terms with it." She paused. "Remember when you joked about opening up a detective agency if you got fired?"

"Yeah."

"Instead of doing that why don't you come here?"

"You mean as your partner?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, Vic. I'll have to think about your offer."

"Take all the time you need."

"I'll let you know by the end of the week."

"Okay."

Mike left.

**Later that week**

"So what did you decide?"

"I'm really close to saying yes but before I do I want to know where things stand with us."

They sat on the couch.

"Mike, as much as I enjoyed our time together, I think that ship has sailed. You will always be one of my best friends."

"So will you."

Vicki reached out her hand. "Welcome aboard, partner." They shook hands. "You won't regret this. It will be just like all old times. I think this is going to be the start of a great relationship."

"I hope so."

* * *

Henry could not believe what he had just heard. Mike and Vicki were getting back together. He had hoped that she was leaning more his way, but he must have misread all her signals. If a relationship with Mike would truly make Victoria happy, he would step aside. Instead of entering Vicki Nelson Investigations, he retraced his steps and left the building.

* * *

Vicki hadn't heard from Henry for a few nights. It wasn't like him not to show up at her office or call. She hoped nothing was wrong. Maybe he was just busy with his latest graphic novel? The private investigator could hear classical music coming from Henry's apartment as she knocked on the door. A few minutes passed before Henry answered.

"Hi, Vicki."

"Hi, Henry. Mind if I come in?"

He stepped aside and let her in.

"Henry, I have something to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me. I already know. You and Mike are back together."

Vicki looked at him as if he had suddenly gone insane. "What? Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"I heard you two talking about it the other night."

"You must have caught the tail end of that conversation. Mike and I aren't getting back together. He's going to be working at my detective agency from now on."

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing aside from friendship, no. Is that why I haven't heard from you in a couple of days?"

Henry nodded. "I didn't want to stand in the way if you had chosen to be with Celluci."

Vicki came closer to him. "You don't have to worry your royal head about that. I'm still unattached. There is another reason for my visit."

"Oh, do tell."

"Before I left the hospital, my doctor told me there was a complication from my splenectomy."

Henry frowned in concern. "How serious is this complication? Is it life-threatening?"

"Not really, but the treatment for this condition would involve trips to the hospital for bloodletting and you know how I hate hospitals. So I was wondering? Would you drink my blood so I don't have to do that? I figured it would be a win-win situation. You wouldn't have to snack on a different woman every night and I could avoid having to go to the hospital."

Henry never imagined that Vicki would ask him to do something like this. She had always been bothered by him feasting on different women each night. Maybe if he agreed to her proposition, she would actually consider starting a relationship with him.

"When would this alternative treatment plan start?"

"There's no time like the present."

"And you're sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Vicki tilted her head to one side. Henry slid next to her. His ebony eyes observed the blood flowing underneath her tanned skin before he sank his fangs into her flesh.

**The next day**

"So how is this going to work? Am I going to get my own desk? My name on the front door?"

"Of course, Mike. What kind of partner do you think I am? We'll have to move some of the furniture out of my… our office first to fit your desk in there. As for your name on the door, I was thinking Nelson and Celluci Investigations?"

"How about Celluci and Nelson Investigations? You know, alphabetical and all."

Vicki poked him with her finger. "Don't push it, buddy."

**THE END**


End file.
